1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot molding machines for molding parts from ceramic slurries under low pressures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot ceramic slurry molding machines that operate under low pressure have been known in the past. In one such prior art machine, a cylindrical tank subjected to air pressure is used to fill molds. A provided table is cooled with water and the mold holding the finished part is placed on the table for cooling. However, the heated tank was not provided with a mixer paddle, and thus there is no drive to the mixer paddle that utilizes a slip clutch. The device did use air pressure in the heated tank for forcing the slurry into the mold, in a manually operable cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,673 discloses a wax melting and conditioning apparatus utilizing a mixer blade having a bottom drive, but which does not have a removable blade member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,538 shows a mixer for freezing liquids such as ice cream, that has a removable center agitator or blade. The housing shown is slightly conically shaped, but it is not a unit utilized for moving material into a forming mold under air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,293 shows a molding machine for molding plastic materials using an air pressure tank that has a valve at the bottom that permits the molted plastic material to pass from the container to the mold. The tank itself is heated to keep the material in its plastic state.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,693 includes a rotating mold for forming hollow articles. The mold rotates as molten plastic is added to the mold interior.